New Year
by White Apple Clock
Summary: [Drabble!]Lima menit sebelum Hinata menyambut datangnya tahun baru, sebuah kenangan yang tak terlupakan dan telah menggonjang-ganjingkan perasaannya saat itu seketika kembali./Warning Inside!/Don't forget to read the Author's Note!/RnR please and DLDR!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _New Year_** **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Angst, Romance**_

 _ **Main Pairing: NaruHina**_

 _ **Warning:**_ **AU,** _ **miss-typo(s), ficlet–or drabble?**_

 _ **Based on a true story**_

 **DLDR!**

* * *

 **Hinata PoV**

Semuanya hanyalah kecelakaan.

Saat aku dan kau dijodohkan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih oleh sahabatmu, itu adalah kecelakaan–dan pelampiasan. Namun semuanya berubah setelah kau menemani malam-malamku yang kosong selama liburan sekolah. Dua minggu kau mendekatiku, membuatku tertawa lepas saat bersamamu baik secara langsung maupun hanya melalui media sosial. Perlahan hati ini mulai menerimamu. Tulus menerimamu.

Hingga pada puncaknya, tanggal 23 di bulan Desember tahun 2014, kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu, Naruto- _kun_? Aku bahagia tiada tara, tapi terselip rasa ragu di sana. Dengan santai aku menolak ragu itu, dan memilih terlarut dalam kebahagiaan.

Tak berapa lama kita akan melewati 2015. Tepat jam dua belas malam, di bawah naungan cakrawala gelap berhiaskan kembang api yang indah serta binar-binar bintang, kau membuatku meleleh hanya dengan dua kalimat.

"Love you, _Hinata-_ chan. _Setidaknya itu kalimat pertamaku di awal tahun 2015 ini."_

"Love you too, _Naruto-_ kun."

Itulah balasanku, lengkap dengan _emoticon_ peluk di akhirnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Karena kesibukanmu mempersiapkan jalur kuliah, kita hanya bisa berpapasan sembari melempar senyum untuk sekedar melepas rindu. Aku maklum, apalagi kau masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengirimkanku pesan tentang kabarmu dan menghiburku di tengah-tengah kegiatan belajarku pada malam hari. Menelponku hanya untuk bertanya: _"Kau sudah makan, Hinata-_ chan _?"_ atau " _Hei, bangun, Hime. Nanti terlambat, jangan lupa sarapan."_

 _Hime._

Panggilanku darimu. Awalnya aku merespon dengan jijik, tetapi kau–lagi-lagi–meluluhkanku karena sebuah alasan sederhana.

" _Iya, Hime. Jadi kalau ada yang memanggilmu seperti itu dari belakang, berarti itu adalah aku. Kekasihmu yang tampan dan eksotis dengan kulit coklatnya."_

Kau selalu tahu bagaimana cara untuk membuatku senang dan nyaman ketika aku menempuh hidupku di balik ketatnya jadwalku–jadwal kita. Kita memang sama-sama sibuk, tapi kau masih mampu untuk menciptakan atmosfer keseruan di antara kita. Sekalipun hanya berbatas layar _smartphone._

Sampai akhirnya sudah sebulan membina hubungan kita, di situlah semua berubah.

Perjalanan menuju dua bulan adalah masa-masa yang paling berat saat aku bersamamu. Di mana kau lebih mementingkan masa depanmu daripada sekedar memberiku kabar, sikap cuek yang tak mendasar, dan segalanya yang mampu membuatmu menyayat hatiku yang tak berdosa.

Aku tak hanya mengkhawatirkan perasaanku sendiri, aku masih mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau yang lupa makan karena sibuk berkutat dengan buku-bukumu sampai kau rela untuk tidur sangat larut.

Melihat keadaanmu itu, bisakah aku sekali saja bersikap egois?

Menjelang dua bulan, kita bertengkar hebat–untuk berbagai alasan. Aku menghindarimu di sekolah, begitu juga denganmu. Kita yang dulunya saling bertatapan suka kini saling berpaling. Dulu yang kita saling melempar senyum kini melampiaskan amarah.

Sampai suatu malam aku bertanya pada bulan dan bintang-bintang di sisinya. Kenapa ia berubah? Apakah aku yang berubah? Ke mana semua rasa manis yang pernah ada?

Dua bulan kami menjadi sepasang kekasih–tapi setengahnya merasa kami bukan seperti itu. Akhirnya, dengan berat hati aku memutuskan tali ini demi kebaikan bersama. Untuk dia yang selalu sibuk dengan dunianya dan untukku yang sudah terlanjur sakit hati.

Selama sepuluh bulan aku menata hati. Membangun serpihan-sepihan itu kembali dengan tanganku sendiri. Tak perduli sudah berapa kali mata bulan ini banjir menangisi apa yang terjadi, _life goes on._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Lima menit. Lima menit lagi langit malam akan bergemuruh menyambut tahun yang baru. Tahun 2016 yang penuh dengan resolusi. Seakan menjadi rangkaian cerita yang siap untuk dikenang suatu saat nanti–baik itu manis ataupun pahit.

Seketika _pandora box-_ ku terbuka. Menumpahkan semua kenangan yang pernah kita rajut bersama. Aku takkan pernah melupakan kalimatmu di pembuka tahun lalu, karena entah kenapa itu adalah penyemangatku untuk menjadi lebih baik di masa depan.

Sejujurnya aku ingin berterima kasih padamu, Namikaze Naruto. Kau telah mengubah kehidupan Hyuuga Hinata. Aku yang dulu tak pernah tersenyum dan tertawa lepas, karenamu aku merasakannya. Sampai sekarang, kau masih menjadi alasan mengapa aku tersenyum.

Kau akan menjadi kenangan yang selalu tersimpan apik dalam hati. Masih bersemayam dalam diri. _Move on_ bukan berarti melupakan seseorang, tetapi menerima apa yang telah terjadi di antara kita.

Mengesampingkan semua yang terjadi, kau telah _mengukir sejarah_.

"Terima kasih, Naruto- _kun_."

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Because sharing a-happy-ending-story for New Year is mainstream, hehe. I'm sorry if you're disappointed about the ending, I'll take all of your badwords for this ending, yo!_

* * *

 _ **Yosh, mind to review?**_


End file.
